Vampire Knight: Judgement
by AkariSegawa
Summary: Level E vampires are out of control and only one pureblood is responsible. The vampire hunters are in more danger than they think and may need the help of the very creatures they were born to destroy. Who will stop the pureblood before the hunters perish? And who are the mysterious new students attending Cross Academy. Rated T, although that might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. **

**I**

**Night Shall Fall**

_Night had fallen upon the bustling city. From above, the moon blessed the world below with its luminous glow that out-shown the nearby stars. Night owls continued to walk the still crowded streets, whether they were heading home or out shopping. Yet, unbeknownst to them, not all was calm in the their city._

_In an alley, loud footsteps echoed ominously. A red-eyed man ran with all his might, his once crazed eyes now filled with terror. __An eerie laugh haunted him as he fled but no matter how fast or how far he ran, the beast in human form could not escape his fate._

**_"Where are you going?"_**_a voice asked innocently. The man stopped and turned his head wildly. A long shadow fell over him and in mere seconds he was sliced in half. The man's body turned to dust just before it hit the ground._

**_"My, my how boring." _**_the young woman laughed. **"He didn't put up much of a fight now did he? Too bad HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

Yuuki Cross stood at attention in front of the Headmaster's desk. She waited patiently as her foster father stared down at the two papers at his desk. The young girl wondered why her foster father had called only her into his office. _Is it something to do with Kaname-kun? Is that why he only called me? _Finally Headmaster Cross looked up.

"Yuuki I need you to do something for me." he said.

"What?"

"We will be having two new Day Class students tomorrow," the man explained. "and I would like for you to show them around. I would ask Zero-kun to do this but..."

Yuuki understood. Her partner, Zero Kiryu, tended to be very cold towards people. He was not the ideal person to welcome new students.

"Sure Headmaster," Yuuki smiled. "I would be happy to show them around."

Her foster father smiled kindly. "Good thank you, Yuuki. Their names are Miyamoto Hanako and Miyamoto Akane."

Yuuki nodded. "Hanako-san and Akane-san, right!"

* * *

Yuuki calmly waited outside Cross Academy. The sun had decided to show itself on this day as if it too wanted to welcome the new students.

_I wonder what they'll be like._ Yuuki mused. _Hopefully they'll be more bearable than the current Day Class girls. _The brunette frowned when she thought about the boy crazed girls of Day Class. Always squealing whenever they saw the Night Class and causing all sorts of problems for Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki crossed her fingers. _Please let them be normal. _she silently begged.

A jet black limousine rolled to a stop in front of her. _Well they are apparently very rich people. _Yuuki confirmed. A coachman got out of the limousine and opened one of the back doors. Out stepped a beautiful girl with long blood red hair. Her pale skin complemented her dark brown eyes and her tall figure was one any model would be jealous of. She wore a formal attire: a navy blue shirt with gold trim and a single gold button with a matching skirt that went a little pass her knees.

The ginger stepped aside to allow the second girl out. This girl an inch or two shorter than the first, but still very tall. She had the same pale complexion as her companion. Her hair was black and barely touched her shoulders. Her pale red-brown eyes and apathetic expression made her seem somewhat intimidating. She wore a dark green turtle neck and dark brown pants.

Realizing that she was staring, Yuuki hastily bowed and said: Hello! Welcome to Cross Academy."

The ginger laughed an enchanting laugh. "Hello and who do we have them pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Cross Yuuki." the prefect replied. "You are our new students, right?"

The black haired girl nodded.

"I am Miyamoto Akane." the ginger said. Yuuki smiled and turned to the other girl.

"And you must be Miyamoto Hanako?" Yuuki asked the other girl. The dark haired girl simply nodded.

"Don't mind her, Hana-chan's very shy." Akane said.

"It's alright." Yuuki smiled brightly. A faint smile appeared on Hanako's face.

"Follow me," Yuuki said. "I be your guide, if you need anything come find me or my partner Zero-kun."

The two girls bowed to their coachman before following Yuuki into the building. On closer examination, Yuuki noticed that both girls wore earrings. Akane's were small studded skulls while Hanako's dangle earrings were shaped like scythes. _That's...interesting _Yuuki thought.

* * *

Hanako collapsed onto the bed and sighed. A new school and new place. Just Perfect.

"That Yuuki-chan seemed very nice wouldn't you agree?" Akane smirked.

Hanako groaned and turned away from her partner.

"My, my wasn't that Kiryu boy cute? So cold, so distant it makes him even more handsome, hahahahha!" Akane laughed.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes at her companion's insanity. _I'm not going to bother answering. _she decided. _I might catch her craziness._

"By the way, we have another job." the ginger mused. Hanako sighed again.

"Try not to swing me around like a maniac this time."

"I will make...no such promises. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Shiki Senri glazed at the crowd of Day Class girls. Everyday it was the same thing. Hanabusa cheerily greeted the girls which only increased their excitement. Yuuki struggled to keep the crowd a safe distance away from the Night Class students. It was amazing how much strength the tiny girl had in her. Her partner on the other hand seemed to have no trouble; the girls were too afraid to try his patience.

Shiki sighed. _This is tiring I want to go back to sleep. _he thought. He yawned.

"Still tired Shiki?" Takuma asked politely.

Shiki grunted. Aido, who walked beside them, sniffed the air.

"Someone smells really good." he mused.

"Now, now Aido." Takuma warned. "You have to behave yourself remember?"

"I'm not gonna do anything!" the blond pouted.

Aido wasn't the only one who smelled it. Shiki breathed in the delicious aroma coming from somewhere in the crowd of squealing girls. A warm, sweet scent. _I bet it tastes just as good as it smells. _Shiki thought.

"Oh! New students." Aido exclaimed.

Sure enough, two Day Class girls stood together on the outskirts of the rowdy crowd. The tantalizing aroma was coming from one of them.

"They're really cute!" Aido grinned.

"Aido." Kaname said calmly. "Remember to behave."

The blond bowed his head, ashamed. "Yes, of course."

Shiki glanced again at the two girls once more before turning away to follow his fellow vampires to class.

* * *

_A beautiful woman ran with all her might to the abandoned warehouse. Her golden hair was wild and tangled, her red eyes wide and fearful. The warehouse where she had sot refuge in was rumbling. The ceiling was partially caved in and many holes were scattered across the creaking floor. The vampire turned around in a circle, carefully looking around. No one else seemed to be there besides her. She relaxed._

**_"Did you really think that you could run from us?" _**_a female's voice asked. _

_The vampire jumped whipped her head around. The sound of a gun echoed throughout the warehouse. The vampire shrieked when an agonizing pain shot through her back. In moments her body turned to dust._

_From the shadow a woman chuckled._

**_"Another vampire bites the dust." _**_she grinned. She looked down at her silver rifle._

_**"Of course, that one was no match for us, right Flower-chan?"**_

_As if in answer, the rifle began to glow with a haunting red aura. The woman smiled._

**_"Alright, alright. We'll go back now, I know you're tired."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2:_

_The Two Shall Be_

"Hanako!" Akane sang. The raven-haired girl groaned.

"What?" Hanako grumbled. Pale beams of sunlight shined into the dim shared room of the Miyamoto girls. Hanakol laid sprawled across her bed in a tangle of pillows and blankets. Her red haired companion stood over her still wearing her night gown, grinning.

"Class will start soon sooooo." Akane grabbed Hanako's legs. "GET UP!"

The short haired girl was yanked out of her bed and dropped onto the floor with a thud. Hanako's face remained expressionless when she hit the floor, even though her head was pounding from pain. She stared blankly up at Akane who was still smiling.

"Are you fully awake now?" Akane asked.

"...Yeah."

"GOOD. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hanako sighed and slowly stood up. The pale girl dragged herself towards the closet she shared with Akane and pulled out one of the many copies of the Day Class uniform she now owned. Hanako wasn't too happy with wearing the skirt and would have preferred the male uniform, but the weird Headmaster, and Akane, insisted that she wear the distasteful uniform.

"Shall we bathe together, just like when we were kids?" Akane gushed.

"No."

"But you always take too long." Akane whined. "It'll be faster if we go at the same time."

"No you little weirdo."

"I'm not gonna try anything, I like guys Flower-chan and we're both girls, why so shy?"

"...No."

With that, Hanako locked herself in the bathroom and proceeded with her morning routine, ignoring Akane's complaints from the other side of the door. _Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in her head. _Hanako thought. _Then I remember that it's probably best if I never know._

* * *

Akane was still whining long after she took her own shower, complaining that Hanako didn't care about her and what not. Hanako shook her head. _Why me?_

Outside, a group of Day Class girls were pushing and shrieking as the group of Night Class students walked by. Beautiful was an understatement. No word could describe how glorious and majestic these students were. Their white Night Class uniforms complemented their fair skin, adding to their beauty.

_If they're Night Class. _Hanako wondered. _Why are they wearing a white uniform and not a black one? Wouldn't it make more sense for Night Class to wear black and Day Class white? _The girl shrugged. _Whatever, who cares._

Out of curiosity, the girls stood on the outskirts of the crowd to watch. Like the first time the two girls saw them, Akane had gone quiet and watched the Night Class carefully. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Hanako did not question her companion's change in attitude and merely watched the Night Class return to their dorms as the Day Class girls struggled to get closer to them. _These girls are animals. _Hanako thought. _Disgraceful._

"Hana-chan." Akane mused.

"hmmm?"

"After class, how 'bout we go to the café?"

"Sure."

Akane nodded and looked around. Yuuki and Zero were gradually yet successfully getting the Day Class girls to their classes, with Yuuki having much more trouble than her aloof comrade.

"Come on, it's time for class!" the ginger cheered.

Hanako stifled a groan. Yesterday they had not gone to class because classes had been over for Day Class students by the time they had arrived. Instead, they were shown around the school by Yuuki-chan and met the Headmaster. Hanako frowned when she thought of the man. His jolly personality was oddly...disturbing and, for Yuuki, embarrassing.

"Homeroom first huh?" Hanako asked, already bored.

"Homeroom's not at all bad." Akane reasoned. "Now don't complain."

* * *

"Everyone," the teacher announced once the class was silent. "I would like you to welcome our new students." The woman nodded to the girls. "Would you please introduce yourselves ladies." Every boy in class stared at the new girls with love struck eyes. The female students either watched curiously from their seats or gossiped to the person next to them. Akane was the first to speak.

"Hello I am Miamoto Akane." she said politely.

"...Miyamoto Hanako." said Hanako.

Two boys whispered to each other, looking at the two girls at the front of the room. Hanako looked at them. One of the boys stopped talking and looked up, smirking when he realized she was staring at him. _Oh brother..._

"Would you like to say anything about yourselves?" the teacher pressed.

_Why do teachers always do this? _Hanako thought grumpily. _I don't want to tell anyone about myself._

Akane giggled, not at all bothered by the teacher's noisy personality. "We're nothing special really."

"Are either of you single?" one guy asked.

Hanako sighed and Akane laughed again.

"Yes we are." the ginger answered. _Akane you idiot! _Hanako glared at the ginger. _Now they're gonna bother us!_

"Am I your type?" the guy questioned, winking slyly.

"Hah, dude you're no girl's type!" another student joked.

"Shut up!"

Hanako fought the urge to roll her eyes. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

The crowd in front of the Night Class dorms was larger than usual. Pushing back the hysterical girls, Yuuki glanced towards Hanako and AKane who were surrounded by Day Class boys who were held back by an irritated Zero. _Now we're gonna have to control the group of boys. _Yuuki thought unhappily. _Why can't anyone be normal at this school._

As the gates opened the crowd of crazy Day Class girls miraculously transforms into calm rows of young ladies. Yuuki did a face plant. _Now they decide to behave. _Yuuki grumbled to herself. The Day Class boys, however, were trying Zero's patience in their attempt to get closer to the new students. Akane seemed amused by the attention while Hanako frowned.

The Night Class gracefully walked pass. The Day Class boys were getting rowdy as Akane playfully flirted and flipped her hair at them. Hanako was greatly annoyed by the boys' attention and struggled to get out of the crowd. The ginger giggled at her companion's attempt to escape the love struck boys who bombarded the raven-haired girl with personal questions and love confessions. _Poor Hanako. _Yuuki thought sympathetically. Yuuki watched as the girl pushed her way through the crowd and stumbled.

A pale arm quickly wrapped itself around her waist and steadied her. Everyone was oddly quiet. Yuuki didn't the silence. She looked between the boys and girls of Day Class. The expressions of the females were a mixture of shock, amazement and envy. The boys simply looked jealous.

"Are you alright?" Shiki asked in a soft voice. _He's cute. _Hanako thought, a slight blush appearing on her pale skin.

"Yes, thank you." Hanako said politely.

"Aww Hana-chan you're so clumsy." Akane gushed. The other girl ignored her. Shiki's eyes were fixated on the young girl. Hanako met his expressionless eyes with her own. Shiki slowly removed his arm from the girl's waist.

"Be careful." he said before turning away. As if on cue, the rest of the Night Class continued their walk to class. One Night Class student, a blond girl, glared approvingly at the raven-haired girl. Hanako watched the mysterious boy leave with his classmates. _Perhaps...perhaps this place won't be so bad after all. _Hanako thought. _There seems to be at least one gentleman at this school. _She glanced back to see a grinning Akane.

"I'm going to our dorm." the raven-haired girl announced.

"I'll walked you there Hana-chan." a Day Class boy offered.

"Me too!"

"No way, I'm taking her!"

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" Zero raged, successfully scaring off the Day Class students. Only Akane and Hanako seemed unaffected. The ginger was staring at retreating Night Class. _My my," _Akane thought. _I have a feeling that things are gonna get interesting. _

"Hana-chan," Akane mused.

_If she says anything about what happened I'll kill her. _Hanako decided.

"Shall we go to the café?"

The raven-haired girl sighed in relief.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go tell the Headmaster will be leaving the campus for a bit."

* * *

The Night Class classroom was dark and intimidating. The glowing eyes of the students were the only light in the dim room. Their droned on about a topic that most of the students decided not to pay attention to. Those who were listening scribbled notes onto their papers.

Shiki tapped the tip of his pencil on his desk. His mind was filled with thoughts of the girl. _She's the one with that amazing scent. _He could feel his fangs pinching the inside of his mouth. _It's a delicious scent._

"Are you alright Shiki?" Takuma asked. The other boy didn't look at him.

"I'm fine."

Takuma didn't look convinced.

"Be careful Shiki." the blond warned.

"I won't bite her if that's what you're thinking." Shiki murmured. "It's too great a risk. But still, she smells tasty."

* * *

_**"You really thought you could escape hahahahahahah!" **_

_The young woman smiled wickedly at her cowering victim. The level E vampire looked at least sixteen with dirty blond hair and a slightly muscular built. The red haired woman pointed her pistol at the vampire's head._

**_"My, my aren't you frightened." _**_she mused. **"You should be."**_

_In a desperate attempt to save himself, the vampire mustered all his strength into one pounce and forced the girl onto the floor. The girl didn't flinch._

_**"Flower..." **_

_The pistol in her hand transformed into large sword which pierced through the vampire's body as if he were no thicker than paper. At the same time, the girl pushed upward and shoved off her attacker. The red eyed boy's body dissolved into dust._

**_"Just in time. I didn't want any of that dust on me." _**

_The girl began to walked away and stopped. She glanced back at the pile of dust._

**_"Mind you, I don't hate all vampires. It's just you level E vampires that I despise."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm pretty sure I forgot the Disclaimer in the first chapters. If I did sorry about that XD._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Akane: AkariSegawa does NOT own Vampire Knight._**

**_Hanako: On with the story._**

**_Akane: My, my what will happen in this chapter?_**

_Chapter 3:_

_The Haunting and The Invitation_

"Ouch!" a girl cried. The brown haired girl massaged her bruised arm. Her black uniform marked her as a Day Class student.

"Quiet down, the prefects will hear us!" Another girl hissed. Her golden haired was tied back in a loose pnoy tail. She was also of Day Class.

"Sorry..."

It was ten o'clock at night when the two Day Class girls snuck out of their dorms to spy on the Night Class. Although fearful of getting caught, the girls' desire to see the gorgeous boys of Night Class pushed them forward.

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this." the curly haired brunette stuttered.

"Why not, we won't get caught if we keep quiet." her blond friend reasoned.

"It's not the prefects I'm worried about." said the brunette. "Didn't you hear about the ghost scythe?"

"That's just a story the prefects made to scare us." the blond snorted. "Don't be such a chicken, we're so close."

The Night Class dormitory was now in view, appearing ominous and eerie in the darkness. Their hearts were racing. So close and yet so far. A twig snapped behind them and the girls turned around.

"What was that?" the brunette whispered as she inched closer to her friend.

"Maybe...it was the wind."

"The wind can't snap a twig!"

_OOOOOOOooooooh!_

The girls squealed at the sound of the ghosty moan.

"I told you there was a ghost scythe!" the brunette cried. Tears of fear rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"That was the wind...I think." the blond didn't sound very confident. The blond looked around but could not find anything that could have been the source of the strange sound. It couldn't have been the wind for the air was still.

"You know, it's kinda cold out here we should try some other time." the brunette said.

Her friend shook her head. "We got this far without any problems, we can't give up now!"

_OOOOOOooooooh!_

"Aaah!" the brunette screamed.

"Hush! Pull yourself together it's probably those prefects trying to scare us!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!_

Footsteps echoed throughout the shadowy courtyard. The brunette's spine tingled and, after some hesitation, she turned around. There, hovering just three inches from the ground, was scythe. The blade itself was three feet in length and curved downward. It was silver with red symbols etched into it. The seven foot handle was pitch black. The entire weapon was surrounded by a crimson aura that twitched and flickered like a flame. A raspy, ghostly voice spoke:

_You will be my next victims!_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "**

* * *

The next morning, the girls of Day Class were oddly quiet as they waited for the Night Class to come. Although it was an improvement from what she usually had to deal with, Yuuki couldn't help but feel concerned. _They're not excited at all. _Yuuki thought. _It's like they've only come here out of habit._

The gates of the Night Class dormitory opened. Still the girls didn't move. A few said polite hellos or smiled sweetly at the beautiful people they admired but that was all. Aidou frowned, dissatisfied with the crowds' strange behavior.

"They're unusually quiet today." Takuma said looking around. "Well not exactly silent but, they're not as loud as they usually are."

"It seems Yuuki will be having an easy day." Akatsuki said. "That's good right?"

"Yeah, but..." Aidou continued to frown. "Something seems...wrong."

"Whatever it is." Kaname Kuran said. "I'm sure the Headmaster will take care of it."

"Do they know about us?" Aidou asked softly after a moment. "Is that why they're so timid?"

The other vampires didn't respond. It would be a disaster if that were the case. Everything they had done in order to live in harmony with humans would have been all for naught if it were so. Lucky, their secret wasn't the reason for the Day class girls' behavior, it was instead more ghostly.

* * *

"You outdid yourself Hana-chan!" Akane gushed. "Those girls were so scared hahahaha!"

Hanako ignored the ginger. Ever since her encounter with Shiki Senri, the female portion of the student body had treated Hanako and Akane with disdain. The Day Class boys only made it worse. So for the past seven days Hanako had taken on her scythe form and 'haunted' the halls of the Day Class dormitory and frightening any girl who left her room.

"What's wrong Hana-chan?" Akane asked. "You really frightened them, don't you find it funny?"

"Yeah...funny."

"Oh come on, they deserved it." Akane pouted. "They weren't very nice to us remember? Just because the boys think we're pretty and a Night Class student just happened to be nice to you that one time, they think they can treat us with so little respect!"

Hanako shrugged. She didn't care that every Day Class girl didn't like her after the incident, they were all immature children in her eyes.

"Besides," Akane went on. "We are helping Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun. Speaking of which, I wonder if Zero-kun has a girlfriend."

Hanako shook her head. Although Akane wasn't serious about having a relationship, it didn't stop her from admiring the white haired prefect. _Maybe she is serious. _Hanako thought. _Then again it's hard to know what she's thinking._

"He'll never go for you." Hanako said.

"Well why not!"

"You're insane."

"..."

Akane rolled her eyes and pouted then smiled.

"Our admires are coming."

"Damn..."

Sure enough, a group of Day Class boys all but ran to the girls. Hanako dreaded this. _Why can't these boys be normal? _she wondered.

"Yeah Hanako remember me? " one boy smirked. Hanako eye twitched. _Did he just say my name without an honorific? _The raven haired girl glared at him.

"No go away." she sighed. The boy didn't seem discouraged. Instead of leaving, the boy stood right infront of her blocking her path.

"Come on Hanako it's Hideaki."

"Doesn't ring a bell, go away." She walked away.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted.

"Go away." Hanako grumbled. Behind her, Akane was basking in the other boys' attention. The girl shook her head, turned around and stomped towards her self-centered companion. Hanako pinched Akane's ear with her thumb and forefinger and pulled.

"Ow meanie!" Akane whined.

"We have to go back to our dorms." Hanako reminded her.

"You can stay a little longer right, Hanako?" Hideaki asked, winking at her. Hanako's eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"No and don't you ever address me without an honorific, we're not friends."

"I'm her friend and even I can't call her Hanako." Akane grumbled.

Hanako tightened her grip on the other girl's ear. "Stop complaining."

"Ow! You're so mean!"

Hideaki laughed. "Hanako is so cute when she aggressive." _I've had enough of this._

"Hey get back to your dorms!" Standing behind the group was Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu who had his usual irritated expression on his face. Akane winked at him and smiled but the white haired boy didn't acknowledge her. His eyes were focused on the disobedient Day Class boys. Hanako sighed in relief.

_Saved by the prefects._

Hideaki frowned. "Mind your own buisness Kiryu." Zero's cold eyes became colder.

"Hideaki-kun please don't start any trouble Zero-kun." Yuuki pleaded. The short girl glanced nervously at her partner. Hideaki smirked and wrapped an arm around Hanako's shoulders.

"I'm not trying to start anything." Hideaki grinned. "I just wanted to talk to Hanako-gah!" Hideaki's superior expression was replaced by a look of agony as Hanako's fist connected with his stomach.

"Hanako-san, say it." Hanako said darkly. A cold, dark aura surrounded her body and her oddly calm expression made appear more intimidating. Every nearby boy steeped back.

"H-Hanako...san." Hideaki gasped. She removed her fist. Yuuki stared in shock. _She punched him!_

"Now he's done it." one boy muttered.

"Hideaki never learns." said another.

"That's right and don't ever forget it." Hanako took one more look at the boys before turning away and heading to her dorm.

"Hehee." Akane giggled, gently rubbing the ear Hanako had pinched. "Aww now look what you did Hideaki-kun, you made her angry."

The brown haired boy clutched his pained stomach, panting heavily. Akane gave him a cat like smile.

"You should remember to use the honorifics okay cutie?" she asked, pinching his cheek playfully. "I wouldn't want Hana-chan to kill you." She turned to the prefects.

"I apologize if we caused any trouble, we'll return to our dorms now, right boys." The boys nodded.

"Ummm okay..." Yuuki frowned. Akane gave the girl her signature smile.

"Bye-bye Yuuki-chan!"

"Um...bye..."

Yuuki sighed. _Hanako-san's pretty but also kinda scary._

* * *

Outside the grounds of Cross Academy, a man stood patiently beside black limousine. He look to be in his late fifties, his once black hair now graying and wrinkles appearing on his gentle face. In his hand was an envelope with an elegant royal blue seal.

"Hello Harasaki-san."

The old man's eyes brightened when he saw two familiar girls walking towards them.

"Akane-sama, Hanako-sama it's good to see you both." Harasaki greeted. Akane gave her faithful butler a bright smile.

"Is everything well back at home?" Hanako asked. The old man nodded.

"Yes everything is well. Everyone dearly misses you two though."

"Aww," Akane gushed. "Tell them not to be too sad we'll see everyone on the holidays."

Harasaki smiled. "Yes I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that."

Hanako looked down at the letter. "Do we have another mission?" The butler shook his head.

"No it's not, you'll both have a day off today."

Akane groaned. "Again? How boring, we're done three days without a mission."

Harasaki chuckled. "The Vampire's Association cannot always rely on the two of you. They have many other hunters who can do the job."

"But none of them can do it better than us." Akane winked. "Let me see it."

Harasaki handed the envelope to the red haired girl. Akane removed the seal and pulled out a thick parchment. She unfolded and frown. Hanako stepped closer to her companion to see what was written on the page.

_Arsenals: Akane Miyamoto and Hanako Akiyama,_

_You are corollary invited to the Vampire Hunters Headquarters on the twenty-eighth of February at eight p.m. Although this shall be a peaceful gathering we will also be discussing the current issues with the Level E outbreak. It is required that you dress formally for this occasion and, in case of any problems, be prepared to hope to see you soon,_

_Vampire Hunter's Association._

Hanako glared at the page before grabbing it from Akane's hand, crumbling it, and throwing it onto the ground.

"They should know by now that I don't go by that name anymore." she said darkly.

"Don't let it get to you." Harasaki said worried. "You're a Miyamoto now."

"They don't seem to realize that..." Akane gingerly picked up the crumbled paper.

"A boring meeting and on your birthday Hanako." Akane sighed. "Well, if we don't go we won't hear the end of it."

"Would you like for me to send your ballroom gowns?" Harasaki asked.

"Yes thank you." the red head smiled. "Thank you for delivering this to us Harasaki-san we must return to class now. Drive home safely."

The man bowed. "Farewell Akane-sama, Hanako-sama."

* * *

_**Finally done! Thank you to my followers for being so patient with this update and thank you Randomfangirl for your advice I appreciate it XD.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sooo sorry about the late update! So much is going on now and once again I got writer's block for a while T_T. So sorry! **_

* * *

_**Disclamier:**_

_**Hanako: AkariSegawa does not own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Akane: She does own us.**_

_**Hanako: They know that...**_

_**Akane: ;3**_

_Chapter 4:_

_The Calm Night_

"Are you serious..." Zero growled as he glared at the Headmaster. Yuuki bowed her head and sighed. The two prefects had been called the their foster father,s office for an important meeting. Yuuki knew it had something to do with recent events, but had no idea the Headmaster would come up with such a solution. Headmaster Cross had been concerned with the Day Class girls behavior as of late and had decided on an idea that Zero was against.

"You're really going through with this!? Are you insane!?" Zero asked angrily. Headmaster didn't seem fazed by the boy's anger and stared calmly into Zero's furious eyes.

"It will be good for everyone Kiryu-kun." Headmaster reasoned. "A party is just what everyone needs to relax. The Night Class will be well behaved, there's no need to worry."

"'No need to worry' you're putting those things in the _same room _as the Day Class. Do you have any idea what could happen?"

Headmaster sighed. "Kiryu-kun you worry too much. Everything will be fine trust me."

Zero frowned and turned away. It was clear that the man wasn't going to change his mind. _I'm sure nothing will go wrong. _Yuuki thought. _As long as Kaname-kun's there the others will be on their best behavior._ She sighed again._ And to think all this because of some ghost scythe._

"I expect you two to be there to make sure everything goes smootly, alright?" Headmaster said. Yuuki saluted him and gave her foster father a cheery smile.

"Don't worry we'll make sure everything goes well." Yuuki promised.

"I knew I could count on my darling daughter!" Headmaster gushed. Zero just shook his head. _Idiots._

* * *

"This one! No no this one! No this one! OOOOH PRETTY!"

Hanako stood indifferently as Akane piled dresses into her arms. The news about the party had spread throughout the Academy and instead of using dresses from back at home, Akane had decided to go shopping. Hanako wrinkled her nose in disgust at the dresses Akane chose. _What is she thinking? I may not know much about fashion but even I know none of these dresses will suit her. Or me._

"Hmm." Akane pondered. "You know I change my mind, put them all back." _...Is she serious? _While Hanako returned the dresses Akane continued to look around.

"Hana-chan which one looks good on me?" Akane asked, holding up two dresses. One was a short strapless silver dress with a frilly skirt covered in glitter. The second was an emerald green single strap with a long skirt.

"The green one." Hanako said. "Green suits you." Akane gave her a wide grin.

"Green it is!" Akane carelessly tossed the silver dress over her shoulder, which miraculously landed in the hands of an employee.

"Okay, now a dress for you!" Akane cheered. _Akane-san loves shopping a little too much. _Hanako concluded. Akane gave Hanako the green dress to hold then went in search of another outfit. _If she choses something pink, I'll kill her. _

Akane raced back and forth through the store, grabbing outfits she liked only to throw them over her shoulder when she saw Hanako's look of disapproval. The employee from before was on Akane's heels, successfully catching each dress as it plummeted to the floor.

Finally the ginger found it. Akane held up a beautiful long blue dress. The middle of bodice was decorated with silver lace while the top of it was line with small pale blue roses. Hanako's face remained passive and the ginger knew that her friend approved of it.

"Alright we're done... oh wait we should try them on first huh? And next we need a hairstylist, and assecories, and-" Akane went on and on. Hanako groaned. _When will the nightmare end? _she thought miserably.

* * *

Night slowly fell upon Cross Academy, chasing away the Sun and bringing the moon and stars. Students from both Night and Day Class were making their way to the ballroom in the main building. The bright atmosphere of the party returned the Day Class girls to their former selves, and all were giggling and smiling at the sight of the Night Class.

Inside, the ballroom was a place from a fairytale. Boys were dressed in black or white suits while the girls brightened the room with their colorful gowns. Lilac tableware rested on pure white tablecloths. Elegant plates were filled with Japanese cuisine: curry, castella, anman, ikameshi, maze gohan, etc.

Hanako stood near the wall, watching Akane dance with one of her fanboys. So far, Hanako's fanboys had not seen her yet, much to the girl's relief. _I'm bored._ For what seemed like the hundredth time during the night, Hanako wished she was anywhere but here.

"Hello miss, would you care to dance?" Hanako glanced to her right to see a blond Night Class student smiling at her. His warm smile and kind eyes almost made Hanako smile back. Almost. _He doesn't seem to be a fanboy. _

"Sure."

The boy gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. For the first time in her life, Hanako was glad she had taken lessons with Akane for, if she hadn't, Hanako would have been stepping and stumbling over her partner's feet.

"You're the new student correct?" the blond asked.

"...Yes." He smiled again. _He's a really happy person. _Hanako thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the blond said. "I'm Ichijo Takuma."

"...Miyamoto Hanako." They continued to dance in a pleasant silence. After some time, a plae finger tapped Takuma's shoulder. Akane grinned at him, her current dance partner was Shiki Senri.

"Hello." she winked. "And hello Hana-chan."

"What is it?" Hanako asked.

"Let's switch!" Without warning, Akane grabbed Hanako's arm and dragged her towards Shiki, then twirled gracefully to Takuma's side.

"Have fun!"

"...Show off."

Takuma chuckled softly at Akane's antics. Shiki face remained emotionless. Hanako shook her head and looked carefully at Shiki.

"...We might as we since she went through the trouble." Hanako muttered. Shiki nodded. By now, the Day Class boys had noticed Hanako and Shiki and were eyeing the two jealously. Hanako ignored them. Although she didn't look, Hanako knew that Shiki was watching her.

"Do you have something to say?"

"...No..."

_The strong silent type, good. _The girl thought. _Better than the obnoxious jock type. Way better. _Hanako would never admit it out loud but, she was enjoying the party. _Akane must never know about this. I'll never hear the end of it._

Shiki stared down at his dance partner. To be truthful, the vampire had no intention of coming to the party let alone dance. But Takuma had insisted and the ginger had practically dragged Shiki onto the dance floor. Shiki was surprised at how strong Akane was, pulling away from the wall with ease. Perhaps she was a little too strong...

Hanako was clearly the opposite of her red-haired companion. For one thing she was quiet. Shiki relaxed. For once there was a Day Class girl other than Yuuki who didn't get giggly and excited around him. Finally, Hanako's eyes met his._  
_

"Do you really want to keep dancing?" she asked.

"...No.." Shiki mumbled.

"Neither do I."

The two glided through the dance floor until they came to the balcony. Without meaning to, Hanako pulled the Night Class boy towards the balcony and into the crisp night air. A crescent moon welcomed them and the stars winked and sparkled from their places in the night sky.

Hanako breathed in the cold air and sighed.

"It's a nice night. Too bad the moon isn't full." Hanako said.

"..."

"You don't talk much do you."

"No..."

A small smile appeared on Hanako's face. She liked this calm, quiet boy beside her. He didn't ask her out the moment he saw her nor did he flirt shamelessly with her. _Why can't all boys be like this?_

"Do you want to go back inside?" she asked glancing at him.

"I'd rather not."

"Same here. I don't like parties."

_But for this one, I suppose I'll make an exception._

* * *

_The wind howled softly outside the old mansion. In the darkness of the night, the ancient building appeared sinister. But what was more sinister than the house rested within it. _

_The living room was dark except for the gold and crimson light from the fire in the fireplace. A man sat motionless in the embroider armchair by the empty fireplace. He was more handsome than any human man. More graceful, more majestic. More dangerous. His bright red eyes glowed in the dim room._

_A maid entered the dark room. Her eyes rested on the man siting alone by the fire._

**_"Master..."_**

**_"What is it, Masako?" _**_the man said gruffly._

**_"Master, another one of your creations has been destroyed." _**_she replied. He didn't respond._

_**"Also," **the maid went on. **"The Vampire Hunters are planning a meeting soon to discuss the unusually large amount of level E vampires appearing. They are uneasy about the current events. **At this, the man chuckled._

**_"Fools."_**_ he laughed. **"Those retched hunters have no idea what's in store for them." **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Akane: AkariSegawa does NOT own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Me: Sorry I took so long to update, college is taking a lot of my time.**_

_**Hanako: ...**_

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Sweet as Chocolate, Red as Blood_

_**"My** **my,** **you're** **trying** **so hard** **to escape."** the ginger laughed. The vampire before her snarled hatefully, his red eyes watched her with resentment. Akane_

_smirked._

_**"He's not going to escape, isn't that right Hana-chan?" **Akane asked, gently patting her weapon.  
_

**_"No." _**_Hanako's voice echoed from the scythe's blade._ _The ginger grinned wickedly.__**  
**_

**_"That's right...no one can escape us!"_**

* * *

Gentle sunlight peaked out from the white clouds in the sky. A cool breeze fluttered through the trees. A month had passed since the ball. The Day Class girls were once again rowdy and loud as they waited for the Night Class dormitory gate to open. Hanako and Akane were no where in sight, much to the disappointment of their fan-boys. The girls' squealed as the gates opened and the vampires began walking towards their dorms.

Aido smiled and flirted with the Day Class girls, happy that they were back to their old selves. Takuma smiled and shook his head at the other blond vampire, then looked through the crowd frowning slightly.

"She's not here." he mused.

"Who?" Rima asked. "Oh, you mean Hanako-chan." Rima scanned the crowd. "Normally it's easy to spot her since she's always next to her red-haired friend, but it doesn't seem like she's here."

"Aww, too bad!" Aido grinned playfully. "Looks like Shiki won't be seeing his girlfriend today."

"..."

After the party Shiki had seen Hanako many times, usually among the crowd of admiring Day Class boys. Few times did they cross paths anywhere else, and if they did, Hanako would stop and make small talk with him and then continue walking. Shiki was surprised that he somewhat disappointed that she wasn't there. _I wonder where she is... _he thought.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Hana-chaaaaaan!" Akane chanted. Hanako ignored and continued her homework.

"Stop ignoring me and listen!" Akane pouted. "You're going to give me chocolate aren't you? I know you are! You can't keep _anything _from me!"

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. There was only one holiday she hated and it was Valentine's Day. On this day less civilized girls like the ones of Day Class acted dumber than usual and boys tended to get cocky and annoying. But there was another reason why Hanako hated this day, however, she refused to acknowledge the foul memory._  
_

Tomorrow was the dreaded day and all day, Akane had been pestering Hanako about giving her chocolates.

Akane now had a weird, disturbing smile on her face. "Oooh, I get it." she grinned. "You're just pretending not to care about today so you'll surprise me right, riiiiiight? Or maybe you're gonna give your chocolate to Shiki-kun. That's good too. Hehe. Hehehehehehe!"

_Maybe if I give her some candy, she'll shut up..._ Hanako thought. "Akane-san...shut up."

* * *

_The next, next day_

Hanako glanced down at the crowded courtyard and shook her head, sighing at the girls of Day Class as they all lined up to give away their chocolate. The raven-haired weapon covered her ears as the girls squealed at the sight of the Night Class. As usual, Aidou was enthusiastic and eager, enjoying the attention of his fans. Yuuki ran around making sure the girls, and Aidou, behaved while Zero was no where in sight.

Akane was basking in the attention of her admirers, joyfully accepting their gifts and praise. Hanako's own fans glanced around searching for the black haired girl. Hanako herself was lounging on a thick tree branch away from the crowd, in her hand was a box of home-made chocolates she had made. For once, Hanako had decided to make chocolates rather than buying some. Akane had been thrilled to receive a gift from Hanako and had nearly squeezed the life out of the girl with one of her bear hugs.

The black-haired girl glared down at the crowd. _There's no way I'm going down there. _she decided. _Although...they do have chocolate...hmm...maybe I'll tolerate their foolishness just this once. _Hanako swung her leg across the branch she sat on and pushed herself off the branch. Her short black hair and black skirt ruffled as she dropped down to the ground, right in front of Shiki.

The vampire didn't seem the least bit surprised to see someone jumping down from a tree. Then again Shiki never showed emotion. Hanako hid the small blue box behind her.

"...Hi." Hanako greeted, dusting off her skirt.

"Hi." Shiki answered.

Hanako glanced down at the many boxes of chocolates in his arms. The girl frown as she felt her stomach clench. _That's a lot of boxes._

"You seem pretty popular..." Hanako said.

"I suppose so."

_Should I give it to him? Maybe not._

"The Day Class boys are waiting for you." Shiki told her.

"I know, Shiki-san. I suppose I should go to them." Hanako frowned at the silly boys.

The vampire sighed a little. "You can called Senri, I don't mind."

Hanako blinked in surprise. Senri looked away from her, his usually pale cheeks turning a light pink. Hanako smiled a little. _I'll give it to him, there's no way I'll let some immature children show me up._

"Okay, Senri-kun. Here..." Hanako placed the box of chocolate in his free hand. "I made too much."

"..." Shiki eyes widened a little as he stared down at Hanako's gift before looking at her.

"Here." Hanako tilted her head slightly as Shiki gave her the gifts his Day Class fan-girls had given him, keeping the gift she gave him to himself. "I don't want them."

Before she could respond, Senri turned around and walked away to join the other Night Class students. Hanako stared down at the boxes of chocolates, a small smile appearing on her face as her fans finally took notice of her. _He's lucky that I like sweets._

* * *

Hanako clenched her teeth as she glared at the group of elegantly dresses vampire hunters. Her arms were folded in front of her chest as she leaned against the wall close to the exit. Hanako had decided to stay away from Akane for a change as the redhead attracted too much attention. _I don't want to be here. _Hanako seethed. **_They _**_might be here! I don't want to see_ **_Them_**!_"_

"What are you doing here!?"

Hanako whipped her head around to see a somewhat surprised Zero Kiryu. _He's here? That must mean..._

"You're a vampire hunter..." Hanako remarked.

"So are you." Zero grumbled. "Why wasn't I told of this!?"

"The Headmaster doesn't know, at least I don't think he does." Hana told him.

"So you know about the Night Class." Hanako could the resentment in his voice. _Just like the rest. _Hanako thought to herself.

"Yes I am aware that the Night Class is full of vampires. I'm not an idiot."

"Then why are you making friends with one of them?" Zero growled.

"That is my buisness, not yours." Hanako ignored Zero's look of disgust and scanned the room with her eyes. As usual, Akane was the center of attention, although around her fellow vampire hunters, the ginger was more reserved.

"You don't want to be here." Zero stated.

"There are people here I despise." Hanako muttered. "I would like to stay right here until it's time to leave." Zero nodded.

"Where's Akane-san?" he asked after some time. Hanako pointed to a large group of hunters surrounding her partner.

"Center of attention as always." Zero shook his head.

Akane caught her eye and gestured for Hanako to come. The black-haired girl reluctantly pushed herself away from the wall. Hanako kept her head down walk she walked through the group, to her surprise Zero followed her. The weapon stopped to stand beside her partner, her face void of any emotion.

"Taniyama-sama," Akane said to the middle-aged man in front of her. "I'd like you and your friends to meet my weapon partner, Miyamoto Hanako."

Hanako bowed and slowly raised her head to meet the man's gaze. He smiled. "So good to meet you Hanako-chan."

Hanako heard a gasp from the crowd. When she turned, the girl froze. Standing a few feet from Taniyama's left was a woman. Her hand covered her mouth and her reddish brown eyes were wide with shock. The woman's other hand tightly gripped the arm of the man beside her, who had a similar expression. Two teenage boys, one greatly resembling the man, gaped at Hanako. _I knew it. _Hanako thought darkly. _They're here!_

The man was first to recover. He watched Hanako with a steady gaze. After some time a single word passed his lips. "Hanako...?"

* * *

_**That's all for Chapter 5! Again so sorry for the long wait )X**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes**_

_**It was pointed out that Hanako and Akane were much like the characters of Soul Eater, that's because my OCs were inspired by Maka and Soul from Soul Eater (Awesome show and manga). The difference being that Hanako can become more than one weapon, unfortunately Akane is only good with blades, she has bad aim with guns unless she's really close and the target's not moving.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Akane: AkariSegawa does not own Vampire Knight**_

_**Hanako: I'm pretty they know that know...**_

* * *

The group of hunters was deadly quiet. The rest of the room gradually quieted down as the tension spread through the ballroom. Hanako face remained devoid of emotion as the people before her slowly recovered.

The raven-haired girl stared blankly at the older woman before her. She was a beautiful woman. Her wavy black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and elegantly decorated with pearls. White glove covered her delicate hands. Her gorgeous white gown put all wedding dresses to shame.

The man next to her was a burly man with dark brown hair combed back and a nearly trimmed beard. He frowned as he looked down at Hanako. The teen closest to him had the man's dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other teenager was a handsome blond boy with pale green eyes and fair skin. Both boys were dressed in formal attire.

"Hanako...is it really you Hanako?" the woman asked in a shaky voice.

"You seem well Okaa-san*..." Hanako said softly.

The woman's eyes filled with tears. _Emotional as ever. _Hanako thought glumly. Her eyes turned to the man. _Serious as ever._

Akane frowned, glancing between her partner and the two adults.

"Hana-chan, who are these people?" Akane asked her partner. Hanako sighed.

"It's not important." Hana muttered. The woman flinched, tears rolling down her cheeks. The man beside her glared down at Hanako who ignored him.

"Hanako." he said stiffly. "where have you been?" The young girl didn't answer.

"Excuse me." Taniyama said. "But Sakura-san, did this young lady just call you 'Okaa-san'?"

Akiyama Sakura took a deep breath. Her husband gave her hand a gentle squeeze for encouragement. She looked at the girl before her who stared back with an emotionless face.

"She's my daughter."

Hanako sighed. _I don't want to be here. _

"Y-your daughter?" Taniyama gasped.

"It doesn't matter." Hanako muttered. "Akane I'm leaving, you can inform me of anything important." With that, Hanako pushed her way through the silent crowd towards the door. To Hanako's relief, the hunters did not try to stop and moved out of her way as she headed for the exit.

"Wait!" It was not her mother's voice that called to her, but a male's voice. She glanced back one of the teenagers walking towards her. The raven-haired girl ignore the teenager, pushed open the large white doors, and walked out into the cool February night. By the time the boy got to the door, Hanako was gone. The boy bowed his head as he silently cursed himself for not being fast enough. Finally he raised his head to look up at the starry night sky.

"Happy Birthday...Onee-chan..."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Akane didn't mention Hanako's family when she came back and that was fine with the weapon-girl. Zero also kept quiet about yesterday's event, which satisfied the girl. When she could, Hanako spent some of her time with Senri, who proved to be a wonderful companion for the quiet girl. It was after classes that the problem started.

Headmaster Cross called the girls to his office. Waiting for them was a small group of people, two of themwere people Hanako had never wanted to see again. Yuuki and Zero stood side by side against the wall. The Night Class president stood in front of the only desk in the room, speaking with the Headmaster and Hanako's father.

All eyes turned to the girls as they entered the room. Hanako glared at her father. Standing next to him was a tall man with long white hair. His ice blue eyes gave him an intimidating appearance. He wore a black shirt and coat and matching black pants. His white tie stood out from the rest of his dark attire. Hanako fought the urge to sneer. _Hayate, that cold man. I'm surprised he wasn't at my father's side during the party._

"Headmaster Cross." Akane said politely, yet Hanako could hear a hint of anger in the girl's voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Headmaster frowned and sighed. The kind Headmaster seemed bothered by something. He turned to Hanako's father.

"Ichiro-san," Headmaster said. "This isn't nessecary-"

"This does not concern you Cross Kaien." Ichiro growled. "This is between me and my daughter." The Headmaster shook his head, but remained silent.

"Why are you here?" Akane asked, narrowing her eyes at Ichiro. The man stared down at her as if the ginger were nothing more than an insect.

"Hanako is to return home with me." he said gruffly. Hanako's eye widened in shock. _H-he can't be serious! _Hanako looked around the room. No one met her gaze. The Headmaster stared down at his hands folded on his desk. Kaname now leaned against the wall, avoiding Hanako's eyes. Yuuki looked down at the floor while Zero kept his eyes on the window.

"But, Hana-chan has a home with me." Akane whined. "She can't go!" _And I don't plan on going. _Hanako added silently.

"I am her _father_." Akiyama growled. "I did not give her permission to become your partner or to leave home. She is returning with me and that's final!"

"No she can't go!" Akane cried.

"Don't argue with me, young lady. You have no say in this." Akiyama glared down at the ginger who glared back defiantly.

"You can't just take her from me!" Akane yelled. "She's been by my side for years!"

"Stay out of this!" Ichiro said darkly. He turned to Hanako. "Get your things, you're coming with me."

"No!" the ginger screamed. "No no NO!"

Hanako gasped in pain as her body was forced to change. She clutched her chest, her eyes tightly shut. In moments, Hanako's body metamorphosed into gun. Akane grabbed the gun with a deadly grip as her eyes blazed with hate.

"No one takes Hanako from me! NO ONE!"

A blast of blood red energy shot out from the gun, missing Ichiro's head by a foot. Akane cursed and fired again, and again she missed. Yuuki screamed and Zero quickly grabbed the gentle girl and pushed her behind the Headmaster's desk. Kaien shot up from his chair.

"Akane please stop!" he begged. Akane didn't listen. The blasts of power became larger and larger as they were shot out of the gun. Akane fired several shots at Akiyama Ichiro and each one either missed its target or was blocked by Hayate. Frustrated, Akane gripped the gun tighter and transformed it into a scythe.

The ginger brought the blade down with inhuman speed. The air filled with the metallic sound of two blades hitting each other. Hayate, now a sword, struggled against Hanako's weapon form.

_"Akane th-that's too much power, it hurts." _Hanako gasped. Akane didn't hear her. The blood red aura surrounding both Weapon and Master larger and more sinister. _Akane please calm down!_

"No one's taking her." Akane raged. "No one's taking my family from me again!"

A firm hand grabbed her arm. the ginger growled and looked up to glare at the tall handsome vampire behind her. Kaname calm eyes met the girl's angry ones.

"That's enough Akane-chan." Kaname said smoothly.

"Let go!" she screamed. She struggled to pulled her arm from his grasp, but to no avail. Akane growled with rage and struggled harder. The vampire didn't seemed at all intimidated by the wild girl.

"You need to calm down." he said. "Or do you not realize that you're hurting Hanako."

Akane crazed expression faded as she turned to look at the weapon in her hands. Deep red blood oozed out from the scthe's blade and handle. Hanako trembled in her partner's grip as the fiery aura started to disappear. Shocked, Akane dropped her companion who transformed back into a human just as she hit the ground.

Hanako's body was covered in blood and bruises. She remained still as her blood slowly oozed out of her, painting the floor red. Akane dropped to her knees.

"Hana-chan..." Akane whispered. The girl didn't respond. Yuuki peeked out from behind the desk and gasp. _H-hanako-chan!_

"Hana-chan." Akane sobbed, gently shaking the girl.

_No..._Yuuki thought worriedly. _Hanako-chan...no_

_Her heart... _Zero thought grimly.

"Hana!" Akane wailed. Large tears steamed down her face as her hands vigrously shook the other girl's motionless figure. "Hana wake up! Hana! Hanako. HANAKO!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! It took some time but I finally got chapter six updated. Thanks for being so patient. Please Review!**

**Okaa-san-** mother


End file.
